Voldemort's Heirs
by BlueRosesAtMidnight
Summary: Sequel to A Time for Everything- New Final Epilogue added! Complete.
1. Decisions, Decisions

Disclaimer:  Okay, I'm only going to say this once, it doesn't belong to me, so don't go asking if you can have it for Christmas, or Chanukah, or Kwanza, or any other holiday gift, okay?

A/N:  Okay, this is the very first chapter of the sequel to A Time For Everything.  So, it looks to be interesting.  Basically the summary is as follows:  Hermione and Draco, along with Ginny and Deimos have been gone from the wizarding world for ten years, and no one knows anything of them or where they are, etc.  So what happens when they decide that they want their children to go to Hogwarts for their education?  Mayhem of course!  So join them on their journey back to England.  

Voldemort's Heirs

Decisions, Decisions

            It was a warm summer evening and Hermione and Draco Malfoy were eating dinner with their best friends Ginny and Deimos Guadalupe on the back porch of Draco and Hermione's house.  They were watching another glorious South Nags Head sunset.  Behind them inside the screened porch area, they could see the three children playing scrabble with one another.  The sun reflected slightly off two blond heads that were currently leaning against each other, one with white-blonde, thick, waist long hair that was currently being held out of her face by a long braid, the other with short, curly, white-blonde hair.  From where the adults were sitting, they couldn't see it, but they knew that dark blue-gray eyes and light blue eyes would be filled with laughter.  

"Albus, Minerva, you know that's not really a word!" A girl sitting across from them said laughing, her black eyes bright.  Her dark red hair hung down to just below her shoulders in tight ringlets that were natural, although neither of her parents knew where she got them.  

"Says who, Allyn?" Albus retorted as he pulled away from conspiring with his sister.

"You know she hates to be called that," Minerva said as she gave her brother a shove on the arm.

"Well it's her name isn't it?  I'm just exercising my right to free speech to call her by her full name instead of her preferred nick-name."

"Mamá!  Albus is calling me Allyn again!" the red headed girl yelled to her parents.

"Albus, please call her Lyn," Ginny said warningly.  "And apologise to her because you know she doesn't like that."

"Okay Aunt Ginny," Albus yelled back before turning to face Lyn.  "Sorry Lyn."

"Thanks," she replied.  "And I still say that piscatorial is a made up word."

"Is not, ask my Mom if you don't believe me," he replied smirking, looking very much like his father.

"Fine, I will," she said before yelling out "Hey Aunt Hermione!" 

"Yes Lyn?" Hermione turned to face the screened porch.

"Is piscatorial a real word?" Lyn asked.

"Yes, it means pertaining to fish.  Not very common, but it is a real word," she replied.

"Ha!  I told ya!" Albus gloated a little before the three children went back to their game.

            The four adults smiled at their kids.  Albus and Minerva were a mischievous set of ten year old twins who were a handful for Hermione and Draco.  Allyn was a bright ten year old girl who was fairly well behaved for her parents, Ginny and Deimos.  Allyn, who preferred to be called Lyn, had been born a few weeks prematurely on August 6, almost a month before she was supposed to.  Luckily, after two weeks in the NICU, she was okay, and got to come home with her parents.   Albus and Minerva had been born on March second, and Albus had been the older twin, something he constantly reminded Minerva of.  The three of them had grown up around each other, and were extremely close.  When they had turned ten, Draco, Hermione, Ginny, and Deimos had sat them all down to have a talk with them.  They explained about their past, being involved with death eaters, Voldemort, leaving England and about their real names.  Even though their birth certificates said Albus James Williams, Minerva Lea Williams, and Allyn Estrellita Rivers, they were really Albus Malfoy, Minerva Malfoy, and Allyn Guadalupe they had told the kids.

                        _*Flashback*_

"Oh, we know Mum," Minerva said.

"What?  How could you know?" Hermione asked puzzled.  

"Oh, Lyn and me," she started.

"Lyn and I," Hermione corrected automatically.

"Fine, Lyn and I, were in the attic looking for something to play with when we found an old school yearbook of yours from when you still went to Hogwarts.  And so we were looking through it, and we saw that Daddy had a different name, and Lyn's dad had a different name too.  Now we know why." Minerva finished.

"Yeah, they told me, and now we know it's because you didn't want anyone to find you when you left England, right?" Albus jumped in.

                        _*Flashback*_

            Hermione smiled, remembering how perceptive the children were.  All three of them were very bright.  

"What's so funny love?" Draco asked, putting his arm around her and pulling her closer to him.  

"Nothing, just remembering the day we told the children everything," she replied leaning into his warm embrace.  

"I was still shocked that they had basically figured it out," Ginny said pushing two double rockers.  It seems multiple births ran in her family, and only about a month ago, on June 24, she had given birth to a set of twin boys.  Lyn of course was ecstatic, she had always wanted a sibling, and she was even more overjoyed at having two.  Deimos and Ginny had given her the honour of naming them, and she decided to name them Ryan Antonio Rivers and Brendan Guillermo Rivers.  

                        _*Flashback*_

"Why'd you pick those names sweetheart?" Deimos asked, curious. 

"Well, Ryan means little king, and Brendan means little prince, and I thought those were good names for my baby brothers, and I picked Antonio and Guillermo as middle names 'cause they're Spanish, just like you and me are, right Papá?" 

"Right, my estrellita, like you and me, and did you know that Ryan and Brendan are Irish and Scottish, just like your Madre is?"

"Uh-Huh, I knew that, that's why I picked 'em."  

                        _*Flashback*_

            Deimos chuckled over that memory, and of course, ended up having to share with the other three adults why he was laughing.  They reminisced over the past a little more, but Brendan and Ryan's fussing soon told them that they needed to go to bed.  

"Yep, it's their bed time, 7:30.  Here, I'll go put them down," Deimos said as he stood up.  

"Thanks Deimos," Ginny said, sitting back down.  

            Deimos kissed her on the top of her head and then turned to the fussing twins.  They were looking more and more like Ginny, with wispy red hair and eyes that were blue (when they were open of course).  He scooped them up, one in each arm and as he walked towards the door, it opened up for him.  

"Thanks," he called to who ever had opened it.  

"No problem man," Draco called back as he put down his wand.  

            The four of them were certified wizards and witches, and legally allowed to use their wands.  After settling down, they had begun investigating any magical license completer programs, and happened to find one only a few miles away.  So all four of them completed their educations via owl.  Hermione, Draco, and Deimos finished their one year, and Ginny finished her two years worth.  The children of course all knew about their magical abilities, but were very careful not to tell anyone else.  

            Deimos came back out a few minutes later carrying four cups of coffee and some shortbread for all of them to eat.  They were letting the coffee cool off when three owls came flying out of the dark and above the porch, dropping three crisp pieces of parchment on the table.  

"Well, ten bucks says that those are letters from Hogwarts," Draco drawled.

            Hermione picked up one of the letters as did Ginny.  A few moments later they reached into their pockets and each handed him a ten dollar bill.  

"Looks like you're right love, now the question is, what to do?"

A/N:  Okay, that's the first chapter, I like the way it went.  I know, it's somewhat short, but this is more of an introductory chapter than anything else.  Next chapter will be longer, and it'll deal with them deciding…things.  If you want to know what, (although I'm sure you can all guess) then you'll have to review and wait for the next chapter.  I'd like to get maybe five reviews before I update?  That'd be much appreciated anyways, so please review?  :-)


	2. Chit Chat

Disclaimer:  Not mine, don't ask.

A/N:  Thanks for reviewing people!  One of my reviewers asked "If they're living in America, wouldn't they get letters from a local school?"  I can't honestly say that I know, but in my story, Hogwarts knew their parents, so I thought that their kids would automatically be put on the list, and that the owls can deliver the letters, since Dumbledore knows where they are (after all, he knows everything!) and as for local schools:  My theory is that none of the local schools would know that the kids had magic abilities yet, so the kids are just going to get Hogwarts letters, okay?  Good question.  

A/N 2:  I felt like doing a second one, I'm advertising for a friend of mine of ff.net.  Her pen name is FireAndIceQueen, and she's writing an awesome story called "Uncommon," and it starts out using lots of Scottish terms, and it might be a little tricky reading, but the story's awesome, and about the 10th or 11th chapter she starts using all English, cause I think she's trying to make readers happy, so go read and review her story!  

A/N 3:  To everyone who lost someone in the hurricane, or lost property, or whatever, may I extend my deepest condolences to you and your family.  I hope clean-up goes okay.  I myself was in the hurricane, but didn't have any damage, just a little water in the basement.  Okay, now onto my story!

Voldemort's Heirs

Chit Chat

"Well, let's call the kids in, they need to know about their Hogwart's letters," Deimos said.

"All right," Draco said.  "ALBUS, MINERVA, LYN, COME HERE PLEASE!" 

"Yes Dad?" Albus asked as the three of them came tearing out onto the porch. 

"Sit down, we need to talk with you guys," Hermione said.  "Here, go ahead and open these first."

"Mamá, these are letters from Hogwart's!" Lyn was the first to exclaim as she finished reading hers.  "Does this mean what I think it means?  Are we going back to England?"

"Well that's what we wanted to talk to you about Lyn," Ginny told her daughter.  

"As you three know, we all went to Hogwarts, Uncle Deimos and your father and I for six years, and your Aunt Ginny for five years," Hermione explained.  "Professor Dumbledore is the Headmaster of the school.  He was wonderful to us when I was pregnant with you and throughout all the dealings with Voldemort.  I'm sure that as soon as you three were born, your names were put on the list."

"Now you remember that we haven't been in England, or had contact with anyone there for ten years.  The school term starts on September 1, and if you want to go, we need to know so that we can start making plans immediately," Ginny said.  That had been one of the hardest things for her, not being able to have any contact with her family.  

"You don't have to decide now, but try and come to a decision in a day or two, okay?" Deimos told the three who were looking back over their letters.  

"Okay Uncle Deimos, and Mum, Dad, can Lyn stay over here tonight?" Albus asked.

"It's fine with us," Draco said after looking at Ginny who nodded her consent.  

"Great!  I'm challenging you two to a game of monopoly, last one inside goes last!" Albus yelled running back inside, leaving his letter on the table.  

"No fair!  You had a head start!" Minerva yelled as she and Lyn ran after him. 

"Well, should we start making plans?  We'll have to get our affairs in order and make sure our manors are liveable, although I'm sure the house elves have kept it clean, but we'll need to decorate rooms for the kids," Draco started talking to Deimos while the girls gathered up the coffee mugs and took them back inside.  

"It wouldn't be a bad idea.  I'm fairly certain that the kids will want to go; they've always wanted to meet their grandparents and other family, although they don't say it much.  They don't want to upset Ginny, they were always so perceptive and understanding that it upset her to be reminded of the fact that she didn't get to tell her parents about Lyn, and now Ryan and Brendan," Deimos said.

"I know, it's the same for Mione.  She's always wished that she could've had her dad here when Albus and Minerva were born.  I know she also wishes Harry and Ron could have been here; they were her best friends, and pretty good guys, for Gryffindors anyways.  We know Slytherins are better," Draco smirked.

"I heard that dear, but I'll let it slide," Hermione said coming up behind him and kissing him on the cheek before coming around to sit down next to him while Ginny came out a few minutes later after checking on the kids, who were happily playing monopoly.  Albus was doing extremely well, and had collected several property pieces already.  

"Just like his dad," Ginny said as she ruffled Draco's immaculate hair before going to sit down next to her husband.

            Draco just scowled and used his hands to put his hair back in its ponytail.  His white-blonde hair just brushed his shoulders, but was never down, or leastways not often.  He preferred to keep it tied back with a piece of black ribbon.  Long hair must be something of a tradition with the aristocratic wizarding families, for Deimos' hair was the same.  His dark brown hair was kept at the same length as Draco's, and was also kept tied back with a piece of black ribbon.   Neither or them had changed much since leaving England except for the fact they began dressing in muggle clothes, although only the best, at least when at work.  Both Deimos and Draco worked at a music company, where they had worked their way up so that they were top executives.  Hermione and Ginny had changed more so than the boys had.  Hermione had her hair coloured so it was lighter brown with some highlights, and she also had it cut and layered so that it hung down her back below her shoulders a few inches.  Ginny had her long hair angled, but it was still rather long and hung down her back to just above her waist.  

"So what were you boys talking about?" Ginny questioned.  

"Just about how we should start making plans and get our affairs in order for our return to the wizarding world.  We all know the kids will want to go back," Draco said.  "They've never really fit in around here, being so close to one another they never cared so much about making friends with the muggle children.  And with all the 'accidents' they caused, and the fact they're so smart, the other kids ostracized them."

"True, so what do we want to do first?" Hermione questioned.  

            This led to them getting out several sheets of paper and some pens and writing down everything that would have to be done.  This went on for several hours till they took a break and heard the clock inside chime midnight.  They hadn't realised it was so late, and quickly gathered all their things together and took it inside.  

"I'm going to go check on the kids one last time, and then we can go, all right dear?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, I'll go get the boys," he said heading to the spare bedroom where Ryan and Brendan were sleeping in their baby carriers.  

            Ginny quietly walked down the hall and peeked into Minerva's bedroom where the kids had been playing.  What she saw made her smile, and she went and told the others to come see.  The sight that met their eyes was a precious one.  It appeared that they had gotten sleepy and crawled up on Minerva's queen sized bed.  Lyn was lying on her stomach on the bed with her head using Albus' stomach as a pillow, her sock covered feet hanging off the side of the bed.  Albus was lying with his head on the pillow, resting against his sister's head.  One of his arms was wrapped around Minerva who was curled up in the fetus position facing him, and the other was lying across Lyn's back.  Ever since he was little, he had always had the idea that it was his job to protect the two of them.  He loved both Lyn and Minerva a lot, though he probably wouldn't admit it if you asked him.  

"Look at that, my little protector," Hermione whispered as they closed the door.  

"I think it's just adorable how he feels the need to always be protective of them," Ginny whispered back as they made their way back into the living room.  

"Well, I guess we'll come over for lunch tomorrow to finish planning?" Draco posed the question.  

"Sure, we'll see you then.  Good night guys," Deimos said before he and Ginny walked back across the street to their house.  

A/N:  Okay, that's it for this chapter, thank you sooooo much to everyone who reviewed for chapter one, it totally made my day, especially since I wasn't feeling great.  I have type one diabetes, and it doesn't mesh well when I get stomach bugs, so I was feeling pretty uck!  So all your reviews made me happy!  Again, please review, maybe we can get another seven or eight reviews for this chapter?  Thanks bunches!


	3. Moving Back

Disclaimer:  Hate to break it to ya, but it belongs to this cool lady named J.K. Rowling, maybe you've heard of her?  She's only THE RICHEST WOMAN IN ENGLAND!!!! Okay?  Now ya know!

A/N:  Thanks you all who read and reviewed for the last chapter!  Now onto the story!

Voldemort's Heirs

Moving Back

            The next few days passed quickly.  Deimos had been correct in his assumptions that the children would want to go to Hogwarts, and that had led to the beginning of a busy week filled with packing, and owls being sent overseas to the house elves that had been place in charge of the house while they were gone.  None of them had alerted their friends or family of their impending arrival, and were planning on surprising them.  At least that's what they told themselves.  In reality, they were hoping that their families would be so shocked that they would forget to yell at them and lecture them about leaving with no notice what-so-ever, and welcome them back.  

"Mamá, Papá, get up, it's time to go!" Lyn came running into the room and jumped on their large bed, successfully waking them up.  

"All right dear," Deimos said sleepily, turning to look at the clock by his bed, which was currently flashing 4: 30.  "Why don't you go wake up Aunt Hermione and Uncle Draco, or Albus and Minerva?"

"Nope," she said matter of factly.  "Albus and Minerva are already awake and they went to wake up Aunt Hermione and Uncle Draco, just like I came to wake up you."

"And you've accomplished that, so it appears; now why don't you three go into the kitchen.  There're doughnuts on the counter, and chocolate milk in the fridge," Hermione said from where she was standing just inside the guest bedroom that Deimos and Ginny were occupying, leaning against Draco, who was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  

"YEA!!" Albus, Minerva, and Lyn screamed as they ran out of the room.

"Two doughnuts each, that's it!" Deimos yelled after them as he and Ginny pushed back the covers and climbed out of bed.  

"Well, they're excited," Draco said sarcastically.  "I wonder why?"

"Oh you're horrible," Hermione smacked his arm lightly.

"Yeah, and you love me anyways."

"Of course, would I have married you if I didn't?" 

"Probably," he said smirking.  

"Well, we better get dressed," Ginny said as she checked on the twins, who were still sleeping by some miracle.  "I know three kids who are going to be ready to go as soon as they're done."

"Yeah, so let's eat, and then load up the taxi vans when they get here, make sure we pack up all last minute things in our carry on bags, and make sure the kids don't kill each other or us," Hermione said.  

"All right, sounds like a plan," Draco said kissing her quickly before they all went to eat breakfast.

*  *  *  *  *

"Well kids, say good-bye to your houses, you probably won't see them for a while," Hermione said putting an arm around Minerva.  They had decided not to sell their houses, but instead to keep them for summer vacation homes.  

"GOOD-BYE!!" Lyn, Albus, and Minerva yelled as the vans pulled away.  Hermione, Draco, and the three older kids were in one van, and Deimos, Ginny, and the two babies were in the other.  

            The vans drove for about two hours or so before they arrived at the airport, and they all loaded up their luggage carts before going to the check-in and then making their way to their gate where they waited about a half hour before their plane arrived, and they boarded and took their seats in first class.  

"Now kids, remember what I said.  You need to put on your aristocrat faces," Hermione said.  Whenever the kids needed to use proper manners and act as if they were at dinner with the Minister of Magic, they called it aristocrat faces.   The reason Hermione said this was that she and Draco were sitting together in the outer seats, next to the windows, across the aisle, Albus was sitting between Minerva and Lyn, and across the other aisle, Ginny was sitting in one seat with Brendan, and Deimos was sitting behind her with the other twin, Ryan.  Both the twins were currently awake and drinking from their bottles.  

            Several hours later they arrived at the Heathrow airport, where they quickly were met by the Guadalupe and Malfoy chauffeurs.  They had spent the last ten years chauffeuring Mrs. Guadalupe and Mrs. Malfoy around, since their husbands had been administered the Dementor's kiss.  Anyways, Ginny and Deimos got into their limo with the twins, and Hermione and Draco once again took charge of the trio.  They were going to go to their houses near the burrow.  Draco and Deimos had both owled their mother's to let them know they were alive, returning to England, and that they would not be living in their manor's.  They also asked their mother's to keep quiet about their return, at least till they were ready to appear back in public.  They had already decided that they would attend the Ministry Ball at the end of August, right before school started.  

            Arriving at Deimos and Ginny's home, they all got out to take everything inside, and leaving Lyn with her parents, Draco, Hermione, Minerva, and Albus all piled back into the limo to go to their house.  They too unloaded their stuff and began going through the house, using charms to un-shrink the suitcases and put the clothes away. 

"Hey Ginny," Hermione said into the phone after Ginny picked up.

"Hey, are you ready?" 

"Yeah, are you?" 

"No, but now's as good a time as any," Ginny said with a nervous laugh.  "We'll be up in a few minutes."

"All right, see you then." 

            Hermione hung up the phone, feeling butterflies herself.  After Ginny, Deimos and the kids came up, they would all be walking up to the Weasley's house, to see Ginny's family.  Ginny had asked Hermione and her family to go with them, since she had been practically family also, and Hermione agreed.  She wanted to be able to lend moral support to Ginny, and Lyn would be glad to have her friends there.  And if Mr. Weasley should get extremely angry, or if Mrs. Weasley should faint than it wouldn't hurt to have Draco there to help cast enervates or calming charms.  

            A few minutes later, the five Guadalupe's arrived.  Brendan and Ryan, in their double stroller, were dressed in adorable jeans and t-shirts, and one t-shirt had a snake on it, and the other had a Griffin on it.  Lyn was wearing a pair of blue jean capris and a black tank top along with black flip-flops.  She had her hair pulled back in a French braid, and tied with a black ribbon, giving her a similar look to that of her father.  Deimos was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue and black plaid t-shirt over a black wife-beater, and black sandals.  His hair was held back in a black ponytail holder.  Ginny was wearing her hair down with clips holding it back from her waist.  She was wearing a mid-thigh khaki skirt and white tank-top that had lace around the neck line.  All in all, they looked like a very handsome family, which is the impression Ginny wanted to make on her mum and dad.  

            Hermione quickly rounded up her family and they began the walk down to the Weasley house, which was about half a mile.  Hermione had on a white crinoline skirt that swirled about her sandal clad feet.  She was wearing a light green halter top that had white beads sewn on intermittently.  Draco was wearing a pair of cargo pants and a white wife-beater under a dark green t-shirt, and a pair of loafers, which he found extremely comfortable.  Albus was wearing a pair of khaki pants and had a red wife-beater shirt (although not as tight as normal wife-beaters) on along with sandals.  Minerva was in a red tank top, khaki capris, and black flip-flops.  She had her long hair hanging down her back in a braid.  She and Albus were dressed like twins today.  

"Can you hear that?" Hermione asked as they neared the house.  

"Yeah, it sounds like music and yelling or something," Ginny replied.  Her face paled.  "Oh no."

"What is it?" Deimos asked concernedly.  "What's wrong?"

"I just remembered," she started.  "Today is August first."

"Yeah, so?" Draco asked, looking bewildered.  

"Mrs. Weasley never celebrated Harry's birthday on July 31, which is his actual birthday," Hermione explained, knowing why Ginny was upset.  "She always celebrated it the day after.  Why?  We don't know, but she did.  And that means…"

"That means my whole family and half of Gryffindor tower, along with a few other people, will be here, celebrating his birthday," Ginny said leaning into Deimos' hug.  

"I'm sorry love, but you'd have to face them eventually, so now's as good a time as any," Deimos said holding her close for a moment before pulling back and brushing a loose strand of hair away from her face.  "We'll all be here with you."  

            Ginny looked around at everyone, smiling encouragingly at her, and the three older kids who were looking slightly impatient, but didn't say anything.  

"Okay, let's do this," she said with new resolve squeezing Deimos' hand before turning back to push the stroller through the front gate.  

A/N:  Okay, I left a cliffie, but I'll get the next chapter up after I get it done, which won't be long.  Maybe I can get five reviews?  That'd be much appreciated!


	4. Umm, Hi?

Disclaimer:  I'm tired of thinking up interesting ones, so if you want to make one up, leave me the idea in a review (hint, hint).  So for now, we'll just say that it belongs to the ghoul that lives in my bread box in the kitchen.  

A/N:  Hello once again all you lovely cross-eyed people staring at the computer in front of your face.  Thanks to all who reviewed, it means so much to me, especially these past few days.  I've been dealing with some health problems, and I've been fighting with my mom over them, and having a lot of good cry sessions, something I never do, since I'm not one to cry.  So I've just hit a very hard patch at the moment, so if you believe in that sort of thing, say a prayer for me.  Thanks and now onto the story!

Vodemort's Heirs

Umm…Hi?

            The nine of them walked through the front gate which screeched with protest at being opened and closed, and walked up to the front door, which had a sign saying to come on in or walk around back where Harry's 27th birthday party was going on.  They decided to go on in so they could get the babies changed quickly before they went out to face everyone.  

"Okay, Albus, Minerva, Lyn, how are you going to greet Grandma and Grandpa Weasley when we introduce you?" Draco asked while Hermione and Ginny were changing the boys' diapers.  Everyone called Arthur and Molly Uncle Arthur and Aunt Molly or Grandpa Weasley and Grandma Weasley.

"I'm going to bow to them, and Lyn and Minerva are gonna curtsy," Albus recited from memory.  "And then if they say, we can hug and kiss them.  Don't worry Dad, we know how to behave.  And if we play qudditch, I'll be sure to beat Uncle Harry in getting the snitch." 

"I'm not worried," Draco started, but then changed his mind.  "Okay, maybe I am a little."

"But that's because everyone who will be there is friend of your mother's or your Aunt's," Deimos said.  "Your Uncle Draco and I just don't want to be looked down upon, or hexed."

"And you won't dear," Ginny said coming out and handing Ryan to him before taking Brendan from Hermione.  "Are we ready?"

"Yes Mamá, may we go?" Lyn asked bouncing lightly on her feet.  "I want to meet my Uncles and Grandparents!"

"Yes, we can go, but we're all going out there together," Ginny said, giving her daughter a kiss on the top of her head.  "Let's go."

            Ginny led the way with Deimos next to her, leading them through the house that she had grown up in so many years ago.  Everything she looked at brought back memories of her family, and made her heart ache with it all.  She stopped at the kitchen door to look outside before going out.  There were several dozen people out there sitting around a long line of mismatched picnic tables, eating.  She could see her brother's at one end of the line of tables, sitting with what must be their families.  At the head of that table Ginny could make out a head of black messy hair that could belong to none other than Harry.  At the other tables, she could see people from Gryffindor, like the Creevy brothers, and who appeared to be Seamus, Dean, and Neville.  There were also the Patil twins, and Lavender and Luna, and all the members of the quidditch team.  She could also see children of varying ages around the tables with their mothers.  Bracing herself, she opened the door with one hand and stepped out holding Brendan, Deimos holding Ryan, with Hermione and Draco behind them.  Last out was Albus, who was walking between the two girls, holding each of their hands.  Although they wouldn't look it to anyone who didn't know them, the three of them were scared about meeting all these people, and holding hands was comforting to them.  

            After the three kids walked through the door way, the door slammed shut behind them, causing everyone to turn and stare at them.  

"Umm…Hi?" Ginny said nervously as eyes widened and jaws dropped.  

"Ginny?" A slightly greying, plump red haired Molly Weasley stood up along with Arthur from the end of the table where she had been sitting near Harry.  She walked around the table towards her daughter.  Ginny turned and quickly handed Brendan to Deimos before she ran to her mother's open embrace, tears streaming down her face.  

"Oh Mum, I missed you, I'm sorry," she sobbed into her mother's shoulder.  Everyone was standing and moving towards them now.  Arthur joined in the hug for several moments before Ginny pulled back, wiping her face off.  

"Uh, Mum, Dad, everyone, I guess, there are some people you should meet," she said turning back to her family.  "This of course is my husband Deimos, you already know him.   This is Ryan Antonio Guadalupe and Brendan Guillermo Guadalupe.  They're a little over a month old.  And this is Allyn Estrellita Guadalupe, Lyn for short.  And that's Albus James Malfoy and Minerva Lea Malfoy, Hermione and Draco's children."

"Pleased to meet you," the three of them said in unison, Albus bowing and Lyn and Minerva dropping a quick curtsy.  

"Oh my precious grandbabies," Molly said coming forward and giving them all hugs.  

            This seemed to break the tension that had been in the air, and soon everyone was laughing and crying, and talking up a storm.  Ginny was being passed from brother to brother, and being introduced to their families.  Charlie had married a girl named Rachel, who also worked with dragons, and they had a girl named Chelsea who was going to be a third year at Hogwarts.  Bill had married, surprising everyone, Fleur Delacour.  It seems she never got over her attraction to him, and a relationship had formed after much pursuing on her part.  They also had a girl they had adopted, Brigitte, who would be a fourth year.  Percy had indeed married Penelope, and they had a seven year old boy named Arthur after Grandpa Weasley.  Fred was there with his wife Angelina, and their twelve year old twins, Susan and Sarah, who were going to be second years at Hogwarts.  George was there with Alicia and their eleven year old son Geoffrey, who would be starting at Hogwarts.  Ron had married a few years after graduating to Lavender, and they had a little girl who was four, named Mackenzie.  Harry, who she also considered an older brother, had married Cho Chang, which didn't surprise anyone too much, since they dated through out his sixth and seventh year and were married after school.  They had a six year old boy named Oliver.  

            So much had changed, but it was all good, and no one seemed to be mad at them, something Ginny was extremely thankful for.  They all moved back to the tables eventually when kids started complaining about being hungry.  It was then questions were turned to Ginny, Deimos, Draco, and Hermione.  A charm had been placed on the tables so that everyone could hear everyone else, no matter where they sat.  

"Ginny, Hermione, where have you guys been all these years?" Ron asked.  It had hurt him the most when she left, since they had always been close, and he had felt so guilty about being mad at Hermione.

"We've been in the United States, North Carolina to be more exact.  It's where we went when we left," Ginny explained.

"We lived in an area called the Outer Banks, in South Nags Head," Hermione continued.

"Why did you leave?" Fred asked.  Everyone murmured in agreement.  No one had known why they left, and were extremely curious.  

"Before we answer, we need to say that it was not our choice to do this, but we were forced to.  Please don't freak out, and know that we have always been on the good side," Deimos said after looking at the other three.  He pulled out his wand and quickly removed the covering charm that was on everyone's left forearm.  They stood up and showed their underarm, and several people gasped.  

"No one knew, but Albus and Minerva were to be Voldemort's heirs, but we couldn't let that happen," Hermione explained further since no one had really said anything.  "Even though he died, we couldn't risk the other death eaters who may not have been captured coming after us.  And that Ministry visit at school scared us.  We couldn't bear the thought of being taken away and having our children taken from us as soon as they were born."

"Oh you poor dears!" Molly burst into tears and ran over to Hermione and Ginny and hugged them tightly to her.  Everyone else seemed to share the same sentiments, and thankfully, the subject was dropped, and switched to a new one.  

"So Albus, do you play Quidditch?" Harry asked the boy who had been talking with Geoffrey, who went by Geoff.

"Yeah, I'm a seeker Uncle Harry, or I will be when I get onto the house team.  It's my favourite position to play, although beater isn't too bad," he replied smirking, sneaking a glance at his sister.

"That's only because you like to slam the bludgers at me," Minerva said poking him in the arm.  

"Yeah, but you always slam them right back, and then Lyn joins in and you two tag-team me something awful," he said poking her back.  

"We should play a game, I bet we have enough people for two or three full teams," Harry said standing up from the table.

"Sure Uncle Harry.  You can be a seeker for one team, I'll be a seeker for one, and my dad can be the seeker for the third team," Albus planned out loud as everyone cleaned up and began making their way to the field that would serve as a quidditch pitch.  

            Everyone divided up, and the teams were as follows:  The old Gryffindor quidditch team was re-united with Harry as seeker, Fred and George as beaters, Angelina, Alicia and Katie as chasers and Oliver as keeper.  Albus' team consisted of him playing seeker, Minerva and Lyn as beaters, Susan, Sarah, and Brigitte were chasers, and Geoff was keeper.  The third team had Draco as seeker, Bill and Percy as beaters, Ginny, Deimos and Hermione (who had been taught to fly rather well by Draco) as chasers, and Ron as keeper. 

"All right, play fairly everyone," said Dean who was refereeing the first game which was the old Gryffindor team against Draco's team.  "All right, bludgers and snitch free, here's the quaffle, let's play!"

A/N:  Okay, another chapter done, and it might be a little bit before it comes out, because I want to try and write some good qudditch scenes, so if anyone has tips, it would be greatly welcomed!  So please review, and I hope you liked the chapter!


	5. The Quidditch Match

Disclaimer:  Roses are red, violets are blue, this isn't mine, so please don't sue!  

A/N:  Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed last chapter!  I'm sorry it took me so long to get this one up, but I'm having some family problems.  My Nana isn't doing well, and her health is just going downhill really fast, and my dad is away for seven weeks because of his job, and life just has been so hard.  I've been crying myself to sleep most nights, and I'm just a total mess in general, and school's also giving me trouble, so I'm sorry if updates are slower in coming out.  I hope you'll bear with me and keep reading.  Now onto the story!

Voldemort's Heirs

The Quidditch Match

            Ginny used her small size to her advantage and swooped down and grabbed the quaffle first.  She was quick in passing the quaffle to Deimos, who took it and zoomed towards the hoops which had been transfigured from sticks lying around.  He made a pass to Hermione who was flying in the scoring area and quickly lobbed it towards the left hoop, but Oliver was quicker and caught it with one hand before throwing it to Angelina who was waiting nearby.  She flew towards where Ron was guarding his team's hoops, narrowly avoiding a bludger hit by Percy by rolling over in mid-air.  She flew around a little before passing it to Katie, who threw it back a moment later to confuse the other team's chasers.  Angelina then made a reverse pass to Alicia who missed the catch, but Katie was nearby and caught it instead, however she didn't' get a chance to try and score.  

"Foul!  Draco, that was definite blatching!" Dean yelled after blowing a whistle he had.  "Penalty to Harry's team." 

            Angelina flew forward to take the penalty after catching the quaffle from Katie.  She flew forward, veering to the right, and then suddenly went back to the right after making a quick swerve left to throw off Ron.  She threw it at the right hoop.

"And 10 points to Harry's team!" Dean called.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were keeping score from their levitating seats.  They had charmed the picnic tables and chairs to fly in the air, level with the hoops so that everyone could see without hurting their necks.  

            Deimos shot forward grabbing the quaffle, but had to brake suddenly when Bill shot a bludger at him.  Ginny however was right behind him and grabbed it before it could fall too much farther.  She flew towards Oliver, but then flew upwards, and dropped it into Hermione's waiting hands who sent it smoothly through the hoop while a miss-judged hit sent a bludger towards Oliver, distracting him.  

"And that's 10 points to Draco's team, and wait!  Have they seen the snitch?!?" Dean exclaimed with his magnified voice.  

            Draco and Harry were both in a race towards Ron's end of the field.  Draco tried to fake a punch, but Harry wasn't phased, and putting on an extra bit of speed, his hand closed around the Prized golden snitch.

"And Harry's team wins!  The old Gryffindor team is still superb!"  Dean said, happy of course that his old house team won.  "Bloody brilliant flying on both team's parts!"

            Both teams flew down to the ground.  Fred and Bill each managed to get a hold of a bludger, and put it in the case until the next game began while Alicia held the quaffle.  They all shook hands, and Draco congratulated Harry, although he gripped his hand a little harder than would be deemed friendly.  

"Great job Harry!  It's just like being back at Hogwarts!" Oliver said happily, eyes shining brightly.  "Even Puddlemere victories aren't as good as this!"

"Well I'm glad we could give you a good flashback," Harry said clapping him on the back.  "Now, let's take a fifteen minute break, and then we'll play the kids." 

"Sure thing Uncle Harry, we'll be glad to wait a while before we cream you!" Albus said.  The three kids had quickly grown used to calling their parent's friends and siblings "Uncle" and "Aunt."  They seemed to be settling into the family quite nicely.  

"Oh I'd like to see you try!" Fred said grabbing Lyn and throwing her over his shoulder.  "The Gryffindor team is unbeatable!"

"Not for long!" All the kids, namely Albus, Minerva, Lyn, Susan, Sarah, Brigitte, and Geoff, yelled.  Susan and Sarah ran over to their dad and began tickling him till he put down Lyn.  Then they ran back to the rest of their quidditch team members to plan on some strategies.

"All right, let the game begin!" said Lee so everyone could hear, thanks to his magnified voice.  "And our reigning champions, the Gryffindor quidditch team, and we all know who plays what position, so let's move onto the challengers.  Albus Malfoy as seeker, Minerva Malfoy and Lyn Guadalupe as beaters, Susan Weasley, Sarah Weasley, and Brigitte Weasley as chasers, and last but not least, Geoffrey Weasley as keeper!"

            Arthur Weasley blew a whistle and both teams flew up into the air.  Lee threw the quaffle up, and Brigitte flew in and grabbed it out of Alicia's hands.  From that point, a serious game ensued, and competition was fierce (A/N:  I'm sorry, but it's really hard to write and describe quidditch games, so I'm not going to do this game).  The score kept going back and forth between the old Gryffindor team and the kids; one would score or pull ahead, but before long the other team would take the lead.  

"Oh!  Harry's seen something!" Dean yelled into the mic as Harry turned into a deep dive.  

            Albus looked in the direction that Harry was diving, but something out of the corner of his eye distracted him.  

_'The snitch!'_ his mind screamed as he turned his broom and leaning forward almost horizontally laying on the broom, zoomed towards it.  He reached his hand out to grab it…

"Oooh, that looked like it hurt!  Albus Malfoy hit in the arm by a bludger, courtesy of George, or maybe Fred?  Too hard to tell, but he almost had the snitch!" Dean said into the mic.  

            Albus had flown up after he got hit and was currently inspecting his left arm while keeping an eye out for the snitch.  It was throbbing and a nice bruise was forming, but it didn't seem to be broken, which was good.  

_'I hate the taste of skele-repair potion,'_ he thought as began to fly around again.  

            Meanwhile, the kids were still battling furiously against the adults.  The score was now 120 to 80, in favour of the adults.  The kids were getting tired, though they didn't want to admit it.  

"ALBUS JAMES MALFOY, YOU NEED TO FIND THAT BLOODY SNITCH!" Lyn yelled as she flew up near him to slam a bludger towards Oliver.  

"LANGUAGE ALLYN!" Ginny yelled at her daughter.  

"SORRY MAMÁ," she yelled and flew after another bludger that had just been hit towards Brigitte.  

"Nice save by Geoff- THE SNITCH!" Dean yelled as Harry and Albus went into the Wronski Feint in an attempt to get to the snitch which was hovering above the ground.  Harry was closer, but Albus was catching up quickly being lighter and swifter.  He was soon neck-and-neck with Harry.  They were only a few metres from the snitch when it suddenly flew up some…right into Albus' outstretched hand!

"And I don't believe it!" Dean exclaimed.  "The kids have won!" 

            The kids all flew to the ground, Albus getting swamped with back-slaps from Geoff, hugs from all the girls, and kisses on the cheek from Lyn and his sister (which he promptly pretended to be disgusted by although he was used to their displays of affection and didn't really mind).  In return he picked up his sister and swung her around and then did the same to Lyn.  The adults looked on in amusement at the kids antics.  A few minutes later, the kids seemed to remember what had just happened, and went and shook hands with the old Gryffindor team members.  

"Great flying Albus!" Harry complimented as they shook hands.  "You're going to do great at Hogwarts!"

            Albus and Minerva made their way to their parents and received more praise, especially from Draco who was ecstatic to see his son beat Harry.  By this time is was nearing ten thirty, and after agreeing to meet at the Ministry ball which was planned for three weeks from today, and was two days before school started, they left and headed back home.  They were still feeling the effects of jet-lag, and wanted to get some sleep.  

            At home, Draco and Hermione quickly said good-night to Albus and Minerva, and then went to their bedroom where they changed into pyjamas and climbed into their four poster bed and fell asleep to dreams of what everyone's reactions would be when they showed up at the ministry ball.  

A/N:  Once again, sorry it took this long to get up, but like I said in my first author note, I'm dealing with a lot of things, so forgive me and be patient!  And review please, it makes me happy!   :-)


	6. The Ministry Ball Preparations

Disclaimer:  Although I'd love to say I own Harry Potter, I'm not a talented writer, so how could I ever compare my horrible little stories to the great J.K.'s?

A/N:  Thank you to everyone who reviewed!  It cheers me up to know that people are still sticking with me as I write this.  Oh, a quick note:  I noticed in chapter one I believe that I accidentally put they were ten, well, they're really eleven, it was Lyn who was ten at the time, so I just wanted to correct that although I probably won't go back and fix that chapter.  Now onto the story!

Voldemort's Heirs

The Ministry Ball Preparations

            The next few weeks passed with a whirlwind of lunches and dinners between the Guadalupe and Malfoy families and all their family and friends, including Lyn's eleventh birthday.  Ginny and Hermione and the kids spent a lot of time just settling in and hanging out with their friends and families while Draco and Deimos spent most of their time attending to household affairs, like the manors their father's had owned, but were not used.  Draco and Deimos each had several mansions not in use, and instead of selling them, they each kept one, and gave the rest to be used as orphanages, schools, and the like.  Of course, they donated the buildings anonymously, because they didn't want people to think they were just doing it to get on the ministry's good side.  Draco, Hermione, Deimos, and Ginny found out that Cornelius Fudge had retired about a year after they disappeared, and Brandon McGillivray, a Durmstrang graduate, took over as the Minister of Magic.  He had proved to be very good at his job, and also very fair.  He had greatly improved the wizarding world in the past few years and best of all, was liked and supported by almost all of the wizarding community.  

"Minister McGillivray, there's a reporter here who says she has some information you will definitely want to hear," his secretary's voice came through the intercom sitting on his desk.  

"All right, send her in," he replied back.  "I've got about five minutes to spare before my meeting with the Hungary Ministry Ambassadors on the Hungarian Horntail conservation programme."

"I'll let her know sir." The intercom clicked off and a moment later the door opened to admit a tall willowy woman with dark hair, glasses, neon orange nails, and wearing bright purple robes.  

"Rita Skeeter, pleasure to meet you Minister," she said noisily due to the fact that she was popping gum in her mouth.  

"Pleasure is all mine," he said to be polite.  He motioned to the chair across from him.  "I hear you have some information that I will be interested." 

"Yes I do," she said opening her emu feather covered purse.  She pulled out some photographs, and handed them to him.  "Do you know who they are Minister?"

"They look familiar, but no, I can't place a name with their faces," he rifled through the four pictures of two men and two women.  

"Well, do the names Guadalupe and Malfoy mean anything to you?" she motioned for him to keep the photos.  No doubt she had extras.  

"Lord Deimos Ferdinand Alejandro Guadalupe III was a death eater according to several convicted death eaters, although he died before we could ever acquire enough evidence to prove it.  His son, Lord Deimos Ferdinand Alejandro Guadalupe IV and his wife were death eaters, although not by choice, and yes that is confirmed by several inside sources, and that is off the record," he said seeing her reach for a pad of paper and a quill.  "Lucius Malfoy was a convicted death eater.  His son Draco Malfoy and his wife were also death eaters, although once again, not by choice.  Their families are currently two of the ten richest families in the United Kingdom.  Currently, they haven't been heard from since they disappeared ten years ago.  So yes you could say their names mean something to me."

"Well guess what?" she asked, but didn't bother waiting for an answer.  "They're back in England.  They arrived a few weeks ago, and I know for a fact that they will be attending the Ministry ball tonight."

"Really?  How interesting," he replied.  "Well thank you Miss Skeeter for the photos and information, and if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting in a few minutes."

            She was quickly ushered out of his office, and he gave a sigh of relief as the door closed.  She had to have had one of the most annoying voices he had ever heard.  But none-the-less, he was glad she had stopped by.  The information she had provided proved to be interesting.  He was glad they would be attending the ball tomorrow night; he wanted to meet them and extend his friendship.  Being two of the richest families would mean that they would have a great deal of influence on the wizarding populace.  And as long as it was influencing that he agreed with, than it was okay by him.

*  *  *  *  *

"Oh Mamá, look at that one!" Lyn's excited voice could be heard as she paused in front of a store window.

"It's lovely; do you want to go inside for a closer look?" Ginny said as she came to stand next to her daughter along with Hermione and Minerva.  The four of them were dress shopping for the ball tomorrow night.  The boys (Deimos, Draco and Albus) already had tuxedos that would be fine, but girls of course love to shop, and having an excuse to buy a new dress is great.  The ministry had given the option of muggle attire along with dress robes because some of the people attending had muggle spouses and children.  So having lived in the muggle world in America for so long, Minerva and Lyn had decided to just wear muggle dresses along with their moms.  And that brings us back to the four of them inside of a designer store somewhere outside of Diagon Alley in London where Ginny and Hermione were looking for their dresses first.

"Hey Lyn, look at this one, it's got no back, and hardly any front to it!" Minerva giggled pointing to a dress displayed tactfully on the wall.  

"I know!  Can you imagine someone wearing that?" Lyn replied, also giggling.  

"Yes, and don't I look gorgeous in it?" Ginny said stepping out from behind the dressing room curtain.  The dress she was wearing was the one that Lyn and Minerva had been giggling about.  The black halter-top dress had no back to it, and in the front, it looked like two wide pieces of fabric covering each side of her chest, making it look like the dress had been cut down the middle in front to just above the navel.  The floor length skirt looked like several layers of torn black fabric all sewn together to give it a really neat effect (You all know what I'm talking about right?  Where it looks like several layers have been ripped up and sewn together to give it a ragged look, but it's really not?).  It looked stunning on Ginny's trim figure.  

"Oh Mamá!  Papá is going to go wild!" Lyn said after recovering from her shock.  

"I think you're right Lyn.  What do you think of this one Minerva?" Hermione said coming out and standing behind them.  

"Mione, we are going to knock their socks off!" Ginny said as she looked at Hermione's gown.  

            Hermione was wearing a black tube-top style gown that was form fitting.  It was floor length with mid-thigh slits on both sides revealing her long legs.  The dress had thin diagonal bands of silver glitter on it that caught the light.  It looked gorgeous on her and showed off her toned arms.  

            Ginny and Hermione paid for their gowns and after leaving the store, used magic to send them to their rooms back home where only they could un-package them.  After-all, they didn't want Draco or Deimos to see them before the ball.  

"All right, let's go to the flower shop and order our boutonnières for the guys, and then we can go to Walton Drive to find dresses for you girls, sound good?" Hermione asked after they sent their dresses home.  

"Works for me," Minerva said as Lyn nodded in agreement.  So they walked to the flower shop just a couple of blocks away and ordered their boutonnières for the guys.  Hermione and Ginny each ordered red rose buds for their husbands, while Lyn and Minerva each joined together to buy a white, two rose-bud boutonnière for Albus.   Then they hailed a cab over to Walton Drive and went into another designer dress store called Queen Vibe.  It carried classic and contemporary style dresses for girls and teens of all sizes.  The four of them walked inside, and Lyn and Minerva each headed immediately to different racks of dresses and began searching.  The girls seemed to have radar sensors for the perfect size dress because within ten minutes they each had half a dozen dresses that they brought into a changing room.  They went in together to help each other with zippers and things while Ginny and Hermione stood outside and waited for them.  

            For a while there was just a lot of giggling and the sound of zippers, but then came squeals of excitement, and the door flew open as Minerva and Lyn flew out with wide smiles on their faces.

"Girls, you look beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed as they spun around in front of the three-panelled mirror in front of them.  

"Those dresses are perfect on you," Hermione added.  "You two look so grown up!"  To which Lyn and Minerva just smiled.  

            Minerva was wearing a blue-grey coloured dress that matched her eyes.  The dress was knee length and had a four inch fringe all around the bottom of the gown.  The spaghetti straps were braids made out of matching coloured ribbon.  With her long blonde hair and blue-grey eyes, she looked lovely in a dress that was suitable for her age.  

            Lyn had gone with a classic white dress.  The dress was a one-strap dress that went to a few inches above her knees on the right, and sloped down to the left till it was just an inch or two above the ground.  She was excited to be going to the ball since it was being held from seven to midnight, which was later than she was allowed to stay up, except for New Year's of course.  

            One thing was for sure…it was going to be a night to remember!

A/N:  Okay, that's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed.  And I'm sorry if anyone reading this doesn't like reading about dress descriptions, but I like doing them, so there.  And please bear with me through some parts of this, because Minerva, Albus, and Lyn are all only 11, and so they're at that age where they're still kids, yet wanting to be treated more like grown-ups, and that's kind of tricky to write, at least for me, so I'm trying to keep them in character as much as I can!  Review if you want, it's cool if you don't.


	7. The Ministry Ball

Disclaimer:  It's not mine, but maybe you can find it on e-bay if you're lucky.

A/N:  Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter.  I'm sorry about the length of time it's been taking me to post for this story, but as you know I also have my other story I've started, "Take Time to Smell the Roses," and I've also been dealing with a lot of things at home.  Not all bad, but I've got school and work to deal with also, so that takes up time.  Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Voldemort's Heirs

The Ministry Ball

"Ladies, the limo has arrived, are you ready to go yet?" Draco called up the stairs to where Hermione, Ginny, Lyn, and Minerva were getting ready together.  Draco, Deimos, and Albus were all in their tuxedos waiting in the front entrance of Draco's home where they had agreed to get ready and have the limo pick them up at.  

"What's taking them so long Dad?  I want to go and see everyone," Albus said impatiently (everyone referring to some of his cousins who would be there).  

"They're making themselves look beautiful, and trust me, it's worth…it-," Draco said haltingly as the 'ladies' came down the stairs and appeared in the entrance hall.  Deimos and Draco just stared with their jaws down at their wives.  Hermione and Ginny laughed and both walked over and kissed their husbands and pinned their boutonnière's on while their husbands helped them put on their wrist corsages.  

"They're so silly," Lyn said giggling as she watched her parents.  

"You're right about that," Hermione agreed handing Albus the boutonnière they had gotten him.  "This is for you Albus, Lyn and I got it for you."

"Thanks, and these are for you two," he said handing them each a wrist corsage with three small pink rosebuds on it surrounded by baby's breath.  As he helped them each put it on, he gave them each a kiss on the cheek.  "You two look really beautiful tonight by the way."  

"Thanks Albus," they said simultaneously, kissing him at the same time, one on each cheek, to which he pretended to hate, but was used to them and their antics.  Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Deimos had watched their exchange and were smiling.  

"You three ready to go?" Ginny asked as she took Deimos' arm while Hermione took Draco's.  

"Yep," Albus said holding out both arms to escort Lyn and Minerva to the limo.  

            The limo ride over took about a half hour, but everyone was chatting and having a good time, so the time flew by, and before they knew it, they were at the ballroom where the Ministry ball was being held.  They got out, walked up the steps, and inside.  

"All right guys, remember:  Aristocratic behaviour.  There are a lot of important people here tonight, and we need to make a good impression," Draco cautioned as they walked down a long hallway that would lead to another staircase where they would be announced as they went in.  "Oh, and make sure you all dance several times tonight, some of the fancy steps, and some of the simple.  That's always impressive."

"Yes Dad, we know," Minerva spoke as they stopped just outside of the door.  Ginny and Deimos gave their names to the announcer and went first.  

"Presenting Lord and Lady Deimos Ferdinand Alejandro Guadalupe," the announcer's magnified voice could be heard throughout the room as Ginny and Deimos descended down the stairs and walked across the room to where the Minister of Magic, his wife, and their eleven year old son were sitting.  Upon reaching the dais where they were seated, Ginny made a deep curtsy while Deimos made a low bow.  They stood up and walked over to where the Weasley family along with Harry Potter, was standing.  (A/N:  I kinda envision the Minister of Magic as being treated like royalty, since the wizarding populous doesn't have a king or anything).

"Presenting Draco and Hermione Malfoy," the announcer said.  Hermione and Draco also copied Ginny and Deimos and after greeting the Minister of Magic and his family, joined the Weasley's.

"Now presenting Lady Allyn Estrellita Weasley Guadalupe and Minerva Malfoy, being escorted by Albus Malfoy," the announcer said as the three made their way down the stairs (A/N:  I know another one, but in a lot of Hispanic cultures, and correct me if I'm wrong, a girl will inherit both her mother's maiden name, and her father's last name).

"Oh my lord, everyone's watching us," Lyn whispered to Albus.  

"I know.  Just keep your head high, you're just so beautiful they can't keep their eyes off of you," Albus squeezed her hand reassuringly as they reached the dais.  

"Minister McGillivray, Mrs. McGillivray," they all said politely as the two girls gave perfect curtsies, and Albus gave a perfect bow, complete with the Malfoy smirk.  

"Lovely children!" Rachel McGillivray commented to her husband as the three went to stand with their parents.  Music began playing and the guests started to dance, an opening waltz for the first number.  Albus asked Lyn to dance, and they joined their parents who were also on the floor.  Minerva was standing by one of the floor length windows watching everyone.  

"Mom, may I go ask that girl, Minerva, to dance?" Kyle McGillivray asked. 

"Of course dear, have fun, mind your manners," she reminded him as he went to ask Minerva to dance.  

            Minerva was feeling a little jealous of Lyn and her cousins who were there.  They all had someone to dance with, and she was just standing this one out.  However, she soon took notice of the Minister's son walking towards.  He smiled as he came to stand in front of her.  

"Hi, I'm Kyle McGillivray," he introduced himself properly to her. 

"Minerva Malfoy," she said extending her hand, which he brushed a kiss upon, causing her to blush slightly. 

"Would you like to dance Minerva?" 

"I'd love to." 

            They walked to a spot just outside the group of waltzing couples, and he bowed slightly as she curtsied.  He moved closer to her and took her hand in his and put his other on her back, and waltzing in place a moment, merged into the group of people.  

"So how old are you Minerva?"  He asked.

"I'm eleven years old," she replied.  "I'll turn twelve on March second.  How old are you?" 

"I'm eleven too, turning twelve on December nineteenth."  He spun her out, and then back again.  "What school are you going to be going to?"

"I'll be starting at Hogwarts on September first.  How about you?"  

"My dad went to Durmstrang, but my mom was a Gryffindor at Hogwarts, and Hogwarts is closer to home, so I'll be going there also.  I think I'll probably end up in Gryffindor.  What houses were your parents in?  What house do you think you'll be in?" 

"Too many questions," she said giggling.  "Um, let's see.  My dad was in Slytherin, but my mom was in Gryffindor.  As for what house I'll end up in, I'm not sure.  Probably Gryffindor though, since I take after my mom more, and all my uncles, aunts, and cousins are Gryffindors."

"Who are your cousins?" 

"Well, they're actually not my cousins, my friend Lyn, the girl dancing with my brother over there, her mom and dad are good friends with my parents.  Lyn's mom, my Aunt Ginny, is a Weasley, and her family is like my family, so I have all these 'cousins'.  And then Uncle Harry too, my mom's friend."

"Wow, sounds like fun.  My mom and dad were both only children, so I don't have any other family other than my parents."  

            The waltz came to a stop, and before they could begin dancing to a slow piece that came on, Albus came over and cut in for the next dance.  

"So you two seem to be getting cosy," Albus teased as he wrapped his arms around his sister's waist and hugged her to him.  

"We were just talking Albus!" she protested as she placed her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his shoulder, with her face pointing towards his so that they could hear each other.  

"Whatever you say sis," he said laughing.  

"So what do you think of all this?" She asked. 

"What?  All this fancy high society stuff?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know.  It's different, but I kinda like it.  Everyone here is like us, with magical powers.  All the accidents that we had at muggle school are things that are typical occurrences here.  I could do without the balls though.  I miss our beach back home, being able to just walk across the road to see it whenever I feel like it.  I miss the sounds of the ocean pounding, the seagulls crying, the thunder and lightening during the storms.  I miss the peacefulness of it all.  Don't get me wrong, I like it here, and it's not that it isn't quiet, it's just that it's a different quiet.  I don't know, I'm rambling, sorry sis."

"It's okay bro, I know what you mean," she hugged him tighter.  "I love you."

"Forever and for always."  Whenever one of them said 'I love you,' the other always said 'forever and for always.'  It' had always been something they did.   

            The dance continued on, Lyn, Albus, and Minerva all dancing with each other and their cousins, and Minerva dancing with Kyle several times during the evening.  They were becoming fast friends, and talked the entire time that they danced together.  Minerva hoped that they were both in the same house at Hogwarts.  She also hoped that she was in the same house as Lyn and her brother.  She didn't know what she would do if she and Albus didn't end up in the same house.  

            As the ball came to a close, many hugs and handshakes were exchanged, with promises of seeing each other at school, or getting together for coffee and dessert sometime (At least the adults talked about coffee and dessert, the kids talked of seeing each other at school) and then they all piled into the limo a little after midnight and headed home.  The next major thing they would be doing would be to go to Diagon Alley in a few days to get their school supplies.  That was going to be a very interesting trip.  

A/N:  All right that's it for this chapter, hope you all enjoyed it, and I'll try to get the next one out soon.  Any votes for which houses Albus, Minerva, Lyn, and Kyle should go in?  Let me know in a review (hint, hint!)  So like it, love it, hate it, flame it, suggestions, whatever, let me know!


	8. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer:  It's not mine, so if you think you can sue me, than sorry to disappoint, but all I own are some tissue boxes.  Anyone need one?

A/N:  Thanks so much for being patient everyone.  As you know, or maybe you don't know, I'm working on this story along with my other story "Take Time to Smell the Roses."  It's a Hermione/Snape story, and I think it's pretty good so far, so go check it out if you like that ship, or even if you don't.  So up-dates might be slower in coming, but have no fear, I will update and finish it!  Thanks again for your reviews, I love them always!

Voldemort's Heirs

Diagon Alley

"Ay Dios mío Mamá, this is wonderful!" Lyn exclaimed as she, Albus and Minerva, along with their moms, walked through the brick archway and into Diagon Alley for the first time.  

"We thought you guys might like it.  Now, first things first, let's go get your wands," Ginny said smiling at her daughter's enthusiasm.  "The only place to go for wands is Ollivanders." 

            The few blocks walk to Ollivander's was slow, extremely slow, as Ginny and Hermione had to keep tugging their kids along since they wanted to stop and look at almost everything they saw.  Finally though, they reached the wand store and walked inside.  

            Nothing had changed from what Hermione could tell as she looked around in fond remembrance.  From the dust on the window sills, to the wand-care item display, to the boxes haphazardly stacked in the room, it was the exact same as she remembered it.  

"Well, if it isn't Mrs. Malfoy, ash, 7 ¾ inches, with unicorn tail, good for transfiguration and charms I believe," Ollivander came out from somewhere looking over the tops of his glasses at them.  

"Yes sir," she replied, laughing silently at the looks on the kid's faces as they looked this crazy character over.  

"And Lady Guadalupe, willow, 9 ½ inches, with a unicorn tail also, good for spell casting," he said turning his focus on Ginny.  

"Yes sir," she also replied uncomfortably, never having like him much.  

"Let me guess; you three are preparing for school and need wands?" He asked Albus, Minerva, and Lyn.  A measuring tape had measured their wand arms the moment they walked in.  After writing down the numbers her mumbled to himself as he wandered down an aisle stacked high with boxes on both sides.  Grabbing a half dozen or so from various spots, he came back and set them on the counter.  

"Yes sir, we're going to be going to Hogwarts," Minerva answered him.  

"Wonderful, wonderful school, my alma mater you know, I was a Hufflepuff," he said pulling out three wands.  With an odd look on his face, he handed one to Albus, Minerva, and Lyn.  "Here, try these, give 'em a wave."  

            They each did, and the room was filled with a white, blinding glow, the sound of rushing wind, and the feeling that the earth was shaking.  A few seconds later, it all halted, leaving three startled children, the two girls upset, Ginny and Hermione holding onto each other for support, and Mr. Ollivander staring at them.  

"I thought those would do," he said handing them the boxes and ringing them up.  Ginny handed over the 30 galleons as he continued to speak.  "Those three wands are very powerful, as you have just seen.  They are all exactly 12 inches and made of iron wood, which is nearly indestructible.  Inside they all have a Griffin wing feather from the same Griffin.  Take care of these wands, and use them well.  In return, they will serve you well, protect you well, and connect you to each other." 

"Thank you so much for your time Mr. Ollivander," Ginny said as she and Hermione ushered the kids out of the store, all of who were still slightly creeped out.  

"How about some ice cream?" Hermione suggested, seeing that Lyn and Minerva were still shook up.  Her idea was met with cheers and the five of them made their way to the ice cream parlour where they all ordered cinnamon chocolate chip ice cream.  

"Now, next on the agenda is robes, and don't fuss Albus," Hermione scolded when she saw Albus' mouth open in protest at what he deemed 'girl stuff.'

            They once again leisurely took their time to get to Madame Malkin's, having to stop a few minutes while Albus, like his father, drooled over the new brooms displayed in the window of the Quality Quidditch Supplies store.  Finally arriving, the children were ushered onto stools where measuring tapes took down everything and not ten minutes later they had three sets of robes ready to be owled to their homes.  

"All right, as a gift for starting at Hogwarts, we, meaning your parents, have decided that you are now old enough to each get a pet of your choosing," Ginny said leading the way to the Magical Menagerie.  

            The kids were ecstatic and ran ahead into the store but quieted just before they walked in, not wanting to disturb the animals.  Albus, Minerva, and Lyn split up once they finally got over their shock of seeing all the amazing animals and things around them, and headed to different parts of the store.  Almost an hour later, the three walked out with their new pets.  

            Albus had chosen a good sized Great Horned Owl that was all black except for some white spots on the wings.  Albus decided to name her Athena, since owls are wise, and Athena was the goddess of wisdom.  

            Hermione had to bite her lip from bursting out laughing at the pet that Minerva chose.  Minerva had decided upon a white boy ferret who she named Moody, because as she put it, ferrets seemed to always change moods.  

            Lyn's choice, along with her reasons, came as a huge surprise to Ginny.  Lyn had ended up choosing a ten foot long boa constrictor.

"I'm going to name him Conocimiento," she said as the snake wrapped himself around her waist and settled his head hanging over her shoulder.  

"First, what's that mean, and second, why that name?" Ginny asked.  

"Well I picked him because he told me he had been there for ages and he was lonely," Lyn explained rubbing her cheek against the snake's head.  "And I picked the name Conocimiento because it means knowledge, and knowledge is power."   

_'He told her?'_ Ginny mouthed at Hermione who had heard the whole thing.  Hermione just mouthed back, _'Parselmouth?'_

            Ginny guessed that's what the reason was.  If so, she was going to have to arrange for Harry to come over some night for dinner and talk with her.  Putting it to the back of her mind, she and Hermione led the kids on to Flourish and Blotts to pick up the text books.  This time the one being dragged away was Hermione who could never resist a book store.  Moving on they went to the apothecary for potions ingredients, and after getting everything else they needed, grabbed some butter beer at the Leaky Cauldron before flooing home.  

A/N:  Okay, sorry this took so long to get out, but I thought it was pretty funny, especially the pets and the one Minerva picked.  Next chapter Draco and Deimos meet the pets, Harry comes for a talk, and maybe some other stuff.  What you ask?  Well, you'll just have to come read!  So review if you want, but it's cool if you don't!


	9. Till the End of Time

Disclaimer:  It's not mine, so if you want to sue me, you can't, cause I said so, ha ha ha!

A/N:  Shockers, huh?  I'm actually updating this thing, lol.  Actually, it's not really an update, but I couldn't leave it hanging without bringing some closure to it, so here's the final chapter for the story, and then I'm done for good with it. 

Voldemort's Heirs

Till the End of Time

"So what pets did you brats all decide on finally?" Draco drawled affectionately as Hermione, Ginny, Albus, Minerva, and Lyn all came into the study where he and Deimos were working with the twins napping nearby in a playpen.  

"This is Athena," Albus showed off his owl. 

"Look at my ferret!" Minerva ran up to her father excitedly.  "I named him Moody."

"Lovely dear," he managed to say after a minute through clenched teeth, glaring at Hermione and Ginny who were doing their best to hold back laughter. 

"Why don't you show yours Lyn?" Hermione changed the subject. 

"This is Conocimiento, my python.  I picked him, like I told Mamá, because he told me he was lonely," Lyn rubbed her head against the snake who hissed in what could only be contentment. 

"He told you?" Deimos questioned, sharing a glance with Ginny who nodded. 

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason.  It's just very unusual for wizards or witches to be able to talk to snakes.  We'll have your Uncle Harry come for a visit soon and talk with you about it," Draco replied before scratching out a letter to Harry, telling him to come over the next day. 

"Well, she's definitely a parselmouth," Harry told the four adults the next afternoon after they sent the kids out back to play. 

"Okay, what do we do?" Ginny asked. 

"There's not much you can do, just tell her to ignore anyone who says she's the heir of Slytherin," Harry replied cheekily.  "I think she'll probably end up there, or in Gryffindor."

"I guess we'll just have to see, won't we?" Hermione said as they all looked out the window at the three who were currently laying together on the hammock.

"LADY ALLYN GUADALUPE," the sorting hat yelled out. 

            Lyn walked forward, and everyone could hear her muttering about 'stupid hats having to give out full names and titles for the world to hear', as she took a seat on the stool.  There was silence for a few minutes before…

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled out, and Lyn hopped off the stool and ran to join the table that was cheering for her. 

"ALBUS MALFOY," the hat yelled out a few more names later. 

            Albus sauntered forward, completely confidant as to what house he would end up in.  He was correct, for no sooner had he sat down and placed the hat on his head then it called out…

"SLYTHERIN!"

"MINERVA MALFOY," it called out after Albus joined his new house. 

            She walked forward, looking more nervous than Albus and carefully sat down on the stool before tentatively placing the hat on her head.  The hat took nearly five minutes to decide, but when it did, it called out…

"GRYFFINDOR!" Much to Minerva's dismay.  She stood up, looking almost in tears as she shot a frightened glance towards Albus and Lyn who were looking at her with shock.  She walked over to the Gryffindor table however, where she was soon being hugged by Lyn's cousins, although they couldn't console her.

"KYLE MCGILLIVRAY," the hat called out and Minerva perked up a bit as the hat yelled out soon after, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Hey, you okay Minerva?" he asked, cautiously taking a seat beside her. 

            Her only response was to start crying as she threw her arms around his waist in a hug.  He looked up at everyone, his eyes pleading for help, but when none came, he gently put his arms around her and began patting and rubbing her back. 

"GEOFF WEASLEY," the hat called out several names later, and several people at the Gryffindor table looked up expectantly as yet another Weasley was sorted into…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Hey, cheer up Minerva," Geoff said sitting down on the other side of Minerva.  "You're in a great house!"

"I-I know, b-but Albus is in Sly-Slytherin!" she unhooked her arms from around Kyle, and took the handkerchief that Geoff offered to wipe her eyes with.  "I'm never going to g-get to s-see him!"

"Sure you will," Kyle smiled at her.  "Gryffindor always shares a bunch of classes with Slytherins, so you'll get to see him then, and there's no rule that says you can't sit with him, or him with us, during meal times."

"Yeah, and don't forget quidditch games and the weekends, and after classes," Geoff jumped in again.  "You'll get to see him and Lyn then."

"And you also have us," Kyle added. 

"Yup, you're stuck with us," Geoff slung an arm around her neck, and mussed up her hair. 

"Maybe this will be a fun year," Minerva said with a final sniffle.

"You better believe it!" Geoff shared a look with Kyle before they simultaneously squished her in a bear hug.

"It is my esteemed privilege to present to you, this year's graduating class!" Albus Dumbledore stood up and gestured to the large group of seventh years behind him.  "This year's Co-Valedictorians, with some of the highest grades ever seen, Miss Allyn Guadalupe and Mr. Geoff Weasley."

"Thank you Headmaster," Geoff started off.  George and Alicia looked on in pride at their son.  He had surprised everyone with the adeptness he showed for school work, especially when his parents hadn't been that way. 

"These past seven years have been some I know none of us will ever forget," he started off. 

"We've been through a lot together, from quidditch matches and snowball fights," Lyn joined in, and they continued to trade on and off.  

"To Yule balls and inter-house pranking."

"We've formed new relationships," Lyn shot a loving glance at her long-time boyfriend Albus.

"And kept old friendships," Geoff looked towards Minerva who was sitting next to her boyfriend Kyle.

"We've dealt with old challenges in new ways," Lyn referred to the problem of keeping down dark art followers.

"And created some new ones while we were at it," Geoff laughed slightly, thinking of the swamp that now blocked the middle of the east fourth floor corridor, causing students to have to find a detour. 

"I think I speak for everyone when I say we've all been so lucky to be here," Lyn had to pause and wipe her eyes. 

"And we'll never forget it!" Geoff pumped his fist in the air. 

"Oh my gosh Mione, our babies are getting married!" Ginny looked at Hermione who was sitting next to her on the white wicker chair that was one of many in a large group of them situated outside in front of a white, rose covered gazebo.  Separating the chairs down the middle was a white carpet with pink rose petals being sprinkled on it by one of Ginny's nieces. 

"I know, oh shh, here they come!" Hermione said as the bridal march began. 

            Four people appeared at the end of the carpet.  Draco escorting Minerva, and Deimos escorting Lyn.  They began walking down the aisle in time to the music, and Ginny and Hermione's eyes filled with tears as they passed and went to join Kyle and Albus. 

"We are gathered here today in the joining of Kyle Andrew McGillivray with Minerva Lea Malfoy, and the joining of Albus James Malfoy with Allyn Estrellita Weasley Malfoy," the minister began.  "If there are any who believe that they should not become one, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

            No one came forward.  The wedding proceeded beautifully, with everything going perfectly. 

"It is my great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Kyle McGillivray and Mr. and Mrs. Albus Malfoy!" The minister announced as the two couples ran up the aisle amidst cheering and the recession music.

"Oh I'm so happy," Hermione smiled as she watched her children run past. 

"I love you," Draco responded, hugging her from behind.  "Till the end of time." 

A/N:  Okay, that's it, the official ending of Voldemort's Heirs.  I think that adds some nice closure, if brief, but I didn't want to really drag anything out, so there you go, the end, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
